vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisemon
Wisemon= A Digimon completely shrouded in mystery, Wisemon can appear anywhere in time and space via the Book. Treating the Book as a spiritual vessel, it frequently alters its shape to appear anywhere within the spaces and times which the Book has connected, and it is said that its true form remains within a separate dimension. Among researchers it is rumored that it is in the same family as Piedmon, and of the same Demon Man type. The Space-time Stones it holds in its hands are able to playback a record of a space, preserving every event or object of the Digital World within space and time. |-|Wizardmon X= It is more strongly influenced by its Witchelny data, and the magical power within it has also increased. As a result of wandering and training throughout the world, it acquired lightning sorcery powerful enough to cause things to disintegrate at the quantum level. |-|Wizardmon= An advanced Demon Man Digimon that came from the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World (Witchelny) it mastered the sorcery (high-level programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face. |-|Impmon X= It grew confident in its own strength after obtaining the X-Antibody, causing it to start acting aloof. It wears an eyepatch and a scarf, believing that they contribute to its aloof aura; removing its eyepatch will allow it to unleash its true power...which is what Impmon assumes, though that does not appear to have any actual effect on the strength of its techniques. |-|Impmon= Impmon is a Child Digimon which has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Impmon | Wizardmon/Wizarmon | Wisemon | AncientWisemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Virus Attribute Small Devil Digimon | Champion level Data Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Ultimate-level Virus Attribute Demon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Impmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|Impmon X= All previous abilities, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Power Nullification (Those with the X-Antibody are able to resist the likes of Yggdrasil's Particle Worm/Program X that results in a Digimon's erasure and also nullifies their abilities) |-|Wizardmon= All Impmon Abilities, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation via Terror Illusion, Dream Manipulation (Inherited from Bakumon. Can devour the opponent's nightmares), Poison Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Limited Probability Manipulation (Via Destroyer inherited from Keramon. All his attacks have a 10% chance of instantly killing the opponent), Duplication (Inherited from Kuramon. Can duplicate hundred to thousands of himself in seconds), Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (In Digimon, magic is simply high level programming language), Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing (he cured Lilimon from Vandemon's paralysis), Resistance to Existence Erasure. |-|Wizardmon X= All previous abilities, Quantum Manipulation. |-|Wisemon= All Wizardmon abilities, Space-Time Manipulation (Can Slow, Stop, Accelerate and Erase Time), Attack Reflection, Dimensional BFR, Power Nullification and Transmutation via Trickster, Information Manipulation, Time Travel, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Resistance to Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Via powerscaling to Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (Far stronger than its base form) | Island level (Via scaling to other Folder Continent Champion Digimon, such as Frigimon) | At least Island level (Far stronger than base) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its bodyIs just as powerful as other Ultimate-level Digimon such as Digitamamon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to other Rookie Digimon such as Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Via this calc) with Relativistic reactions (All Champion Digimon should at least be able to react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: A few meters as Impmon | A few kilometers as Wizardmon | Planetary with projectiles, Varies with Pandora Dialogue Standard Equipment: Magic Staff | Book and Space-time Stones Intelligence: Stated to know everything in the Digital World and that there is nothing Wisemon does not know. Wisemon is also a tactical genius. Impmon and Wizardmon are not as smart. Impmon is more of a trickster than a fighter but is not afraid to fight back against stronger foes. Wizardmon is an extremely talented mage and has great knowledge when it comes to the very concepts of the world and in combat strategy. Of course like most Digimon, a Digimon's intelligence varies among the species. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon (Impmon and Wisemon), Virus Digimon (Wizardmon) and Holy/Light based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. In AncientWisemon's case, it has this ability to a ridiculous level allowing reactions to the emotions to be much faster and guarantee a much greater power increase than most Digimon can reach in a short time. Impmon *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous mid-air kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. Impmon X *'Summon Chaser:' Summons flame and ice elementals to chase the opponent persistently. Wizardmon *'Thunder Cloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Thunder Ball: '''Throws an electric ball from its hand. *'Magic Game:' The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Wizarmon releases blue lightning from its staff; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Wizardmon can also turn himself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its staff. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. '''Wisemon' *'Eternal Nirvana:' Imprisons the opponent within the Space-time Stones for an eternity. *'Pandora Dialogue:' Repeatedly preserves the opponent's attacks within space and time, then plays them back at high speed. *'Trickster:' All his attacks have a chance to turn his opponents into sprites while also negating their abilities. *'Chrono Breaker:' Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. Key: Impmon | Wizardmon | Wisemon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shulk (Xenoblade) Shulk's Profile (Impmon and Monado l Shulk was used and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Hackers Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Probability Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Genderless Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:X-Antibody Digimon